


World's Number One Maya Yamato Fan

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Aya has trouble confessing her feelings to Maya, all she needs is a push from a friend to help motivate her.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maya/Aya is such an underrated ship I just had to write something for them. Hope you like it!

> [Hina]: I know your secret ( ^ω^ )

Aya felt a drop of sweat run down her neck as she re-read Hina’s message again. Aya tried to think of all the things she wanted to keep private from the rest of Pastel＊Palettes, and came to the conclusion that Hina could be talking about the fan blog that Aya created for Maya. She felt her heart rate rising steadily as she crossed out other possibilities in her mind, and was almost certain that the secret Hina was referring to was the Maya fan blog that she made. With shaky hands, Aya picked up her phone and started to type out a response.

> [Aya]: My secret? What do you mean by that, Hina-chan?
> 
> [Hina]: You know what I’m talking about! Your blog where you talk about how much you looove Maya-chan and how amazing you think she is! 

Aya sat down on her bed and picked up her pillow, covering her face with it before letting out a muffled scream. Panic started to set in as her worst nightmare became reality. There were countless reasons why Aya didn’t want to confess her love to Maya directly, but she needed an outlet for those feelings, and an anonymous fan blog seemed like the perfect solution. She had never even considered the possibility that someone would figure out her identity. She tossed her pillow back by the bed’s headrest and texted a response to Hina.

> [Aya]: How did you know it was me?
> 
> [Hina]: Oh? Not even trying to hide it?
> 
> [Hina]: It’s the way you write
> 
> [Aya]: And that is?
> 
> [Hina]: I’m not telling! ( ˙꒳˙ )
> 
> [Hina]: But you really should tell Maya how you feel!
> 
> [Hina]: It would be totally boppin'♪
> 
> [Aya]: I can’t do that…
> 
> [Hina]: Why not? I’m sure that she likes you too!
> 
> [Hina]: If you want me to, I can tell her how you feel about her for you!
> 
> [Aya]: NO!

Aya felt her chest tighten up when Hina offered to tell Maya about her feelings. Knowing Hina, it would be something that she would do regardless of how many times Aya asked her not to. If Maya found out from Hina that she had a blog dedicated to her love for Maya, her life would be over. Maya would probably think she’s a creep, a weirdo, a pervert, or some combination of the three. It wasn't like she was obsessed over her; she just wanted to show the world how amazing Maya is, and how much she means to her.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and began to consider all the options that she had for dealing with this situation with Hina. She could just do nothing and hope that Hina wouldn’t tell Maya, but even if she doesn’t intentionally say it, there’s a good chance that Hina will slip up at some point and Maya would find out. Her other option would be to do what Hina said, and confess her feelings to Maya directly. Aya was certain that Maya would reject her, but at least she could tell her how she felt on her own terms as opposed to whatever Hina would say. She still held on to a sliver of hope that her love for Maya wasn’t unrequited, but she knew the chances of that happening were next to none. 

> [Aya]: I’ll do it.
> 
> [Hina]: Yay!
> 
> [Hina]: Let me know how it goes! I’ll be rooting for you two!

Aya took another deep breath as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. There weren't any practice sessions scheduled for Pastel＊Palettes tomorrow, so it would probably be best to ask Maya out tomorrow and get it over with. As for where they would go, the park next to the shopping mall would be a safe choice. There wasn’t much risk of someone overhearing Aya’s confession or the inevitable crying that would happen after Maya rejected her. Aya’s hands started shaking again as she tapped on Maya’s contact in her phone and started to type.

> [Aya]: Do you want to go to the park by the shopping mall with me tomorrow? Since we don’t have practice, I thought it would be fun if we hung out some!
> 
> [Maya]: Sure! I actually saw this ice cream stand over by there, so maybe we could get some ice cream too?
> 
> [Aya]: That sounds lovely, Maya-chan!
> 
> [Maya]: Hehe, so does 10am work for you? 
> 
> [Aya]: Yes! Do you want to meet up outside the entrance to the mall?
> 
> [Maya]: Yeah, that sounds good. It’s getting late so I’m going to go to bed, but I can’t wait to see you tomorrow! Goodnight, Aya-san!
> 
> [Aya]: Goodnight, Maya-chan!

As much as she tried to keep her emotions in check, Aya couldn’t hide the smile that she had on her face after texting Maya. Even though she knew that she was probably going to get turned down in the end her feelings towards her friend hadn’t changed, and she was happy to be able to spend time with Maya. If she didn’t know any better, it almost was like they were going out on a date tomorrow, but the chances that Maya would consider it a date were so slim that it wasn’t even worth thinking about. 

After setting her alarm for tomorrow morning, Aya got under her blanket and quickly drifted off to sleep. That night, Aya dreamed about Maya, but not in the usual way where she was kissing or cuddling with her. This time, she dreamed about a future with Maya where they were living together as a couple. When she woke up to the sound of her alarm, she didn’t know what to think about the dream she had. The conflicting emotions inside of her grew even stronger as she wanted Maya to accept her feelings when she confessed to her later today, but at the same time she had little hope that Maya would actually feel the same way about her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I wanted to post a little something since it’s been a while

“Aya-san!” Aya saw Maya standing by a metal bench outside of the mall entrance waving at her, and Aya returned the gesture with a slight wave of her own. She noticed that Maya was dressed a lot more casually than she was; Maya was wearing the same white tank top that she normally wore, but she had on black shorts instead of her usual pants, and she wasn’t wearing a hat. Aya’s outfit was a bit more fancy, with her wearing a light pink dress with a white floral pattern. As Aya walked over to where Maya was standing, she couldn’t help herself from stealing quick glances at Maya’s bare legs. She felt her face starting to heat up, embarrassed that she was already ogling Maya. 

Once the two were close enough to talk without having to shout, Maya held out her hand for Aya to take. “Ready?” Maya asked as she invitingly wiggled her fingers, wanting Aya to hold her hand. Aya gently placed her hand on top of Maya’s, taken aback by how forward Maya was being. Maya took a step backwards so she was standing side by side with Aya and positioned her hand so her fingers were interlocked with Aya’s. Aya had expected Maya’s hands to be a bit rough, but to her surprise they were quite soft and smooth. For someone who claimed that they didn’t put any effort into having a skincare routine, Maya had really nice skin. 

“Aya-san?” Maya asked softly, causing Aya to jerk her head up after realizing she was staring at their intertwined hands. Maya’s gentle expression made Aya feel like she was going to melt as she subconsciously tightened her grip on Maya’s hand. 

“I’m f-fine!” Aya stammered out, struggling to form even simple sentences. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before taking a step forward as she walked hand in hand with Maya to the ice cream stand that Maya mentioned in her text last night. 

After a short walk without either of them saying much, they arrived at the ice cream stand where they were greeted by an energetic girl who looked to be a few years older than them and wore a smile that could rival Kokoro’s. “Hello!” The girl said in a cheerful tone of voice. Aya shyly responded with a small wave as she looked over the options in front of her.

“Hello!” Maya quickly looked over the different types of ice cream that was being sold. “Could I have a scoop of the chocolate ice cream on a cone…” She turned to face Aya, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Aya-san, have you decided on what you want yet?” She said softly as her thumb gently rubbed the back of Aya’s hand. 

“Umm… A scoop of the strawberry in a cup sounds good.” Aya spoke just above a whisper as she felt her heart pounding against her chest from how calm and cool Maya was being. 

“And can I have a scoop of the strawberry ice cream in a cup for my girlfriend?”

Caught off guard, Aya involuntarily squeezed Maya’s hand tight for a fraction of a second as her cheeks turned as pink as the dress she was wearing. She was almost certain that Maya meant ‘girlfriend’ as in Aya was a girl that is her friend, even though she hadn’t heard her refer to anyone else like that before. Even though Maya likely didn’t mean ‘girlfriend’ in the romantic sense, being referred to as Maya’s girlfriend made her heart beat a little bit faster. 

Aya had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Maya was no longer holding her hand. Instead, both of the brunette’s hands were occupied by ice cream, one in a cone and one in a cup with a small spoon sticking out of the pink sphere. 

“Aya-san?” Maya asked softly as Aya brought herself back to reality. “Was there anywhere you wanted to sit?” 

“Hmm… How about over there under that tree!” Aya pointed at a wooden park bench in the shade next to a large tree. “It’s in the shade, so our ice cream won’t melt as fast!”

Maya smiled softly at Aya. “Sounds good to me!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
